The Mistery of the Century
by Karo113
Summary: Bolt y Himawari Uzumaki junto a Sarada Uchiha están determinados a desentrañar el misterio más grande de todo el mundo ninja, algo que ni siquiera sus propios padres pudieron descubrir. ¡Ver como luce el rostro de Kakashi debajo de su mascara! ¿Lo lograrán?


_¡Buenas! Nostalgica por el final del manga decidí escribir este fic, luego de volver a ver el capítulo donde el equipo 7 intenta ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei se me ocurrió esta idea.:p- Feliz de que mis parejas favoritas sean Canon! -Gracias Kishi!-En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura y pueda sacarles una sonrisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato<br>**

**Enjoy!~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mistery of the Century<strong>_

Podían apreciarse tres figuras ocultas y apelotonadas en uno de los grandes techos de las casas de la aldea de la hoja, eran tres jóvenes ninjas pertenecientes a la nueva generación de shinobis, tres niños únicos y especiales. Uzumaki Bolt y Himawari en compañía de Sarada Uchiha. Parecían estar espiando a alguien…

— ¡Se está moviendo!—exclamó la niña de cabello negro acomodándose sus lentes, que le daban un aire intelectual

— ¡Vamos! ¡No te retrases Himawari!—le gritó el rubio a su hermana pequeña.

— ¡Lo sé onii-chan! No tienes que decírmelo…

Los jóvenes ninjas comenzaron a correr a través de los tejados de la aldea persiguiendo a su escurridizo objetivo…

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi que caminaba sin preocupaciones por la aldea, siempre en compañía de su libro Icha Icha Paradise, se dio media vuelta al sentirse observado. Rápidamente sintió los chakras de los niños y pudo notar como se ocultaban nuevamente para no ser vistos, sonrió. Eso le traía recuerdos…<p>

Bostezo levemente y continuó caminando aún con su rostro sonriente.

Los tres niños llegaron hasta un callejón y perdieron de vista al anterior Hokage de la aldea.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde demonios se metió-ttebasa?

—Simplemente desapareció…—comentó la pequeña Himawari entornando los ojos

—Es un tipo rápido….se nota que es fuerte—Sarada sonrió con suficiencia-la "típica sonrisa Uchiha" —Pero definitivamente descubriré que es lo que oculta tras su máscara.

—¡Claro que no Sarada!—exclamó Bolt enfadado por las palabras de la niña—¡El que lo desenmascarará seré yo!

—¿Creen que use su máscara porque tiene los dientes chuecos y le da vergüenza mostrarlos?—pregunto inocentemente la niña de cabello azulado, ignorando la pelea de su hermano con la Uchiha.

—No creo que sea eso Himawari—dijo Sarada analizando la situación—Más bien…

—¡Seguro tiene unos labios extra gruesos con dientes enormes-ttebasa!

—¡Por supuesto que no baka! ¡N-No puede ser eso…!—la Uchiha sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse la descripción de Bolt

—Recuerdo que papá dijo que Ayame-san de Ichiraku vio su rostro….¿Y si le preguntamos?—habló la pequeña Uzumaki

De acuerdo con esa idea, los tres emprendieron la marcha hacia el legendario local de ramen donde en el pasado, el actual Hokage iba a comer muy seguido, su favorito ramen de miso. Al verlos Ayame sonrió, eran tan parecidos a sus padres.

— ¡Hola Niños! ¿Vienen a comer ramen?

—En realidad…—comenzó Himawari

—Queremos preguntarte algo-ttebasa

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó la joven cocinera algo extrañada

—Tu has visto el rostro de Hatake Kakashi ¿cierto?—preguntó Sarada sin rodeos

Al recordarlo, la cara de Ayame se puso más roja que un tomate y con una mirada soñadora simplemente dijo

—E-es algo que no puedo describir con palabras

Eso dejó a los niños más picados de curiosidad que antes ¡Tenían que ver el rostro de Kakashi a como diera lugar!

* * *

><p>Luego de deambular por la aldea sin ninguna pista lo encontraron sentado en una banca, se ocultaron en un árbol cercano observando todos los movimientos del Jounin<p>

—¿Es que acaso piensa quedarse allí sentado leyendo todo el día? —pregunto fastidiado el rubio y dando un bostezo, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de la pelinegra

—¡Miren!—exclamó Himawari sorprendida—Y-Ya no está

—¡No pude ser…!

Los tres bajaron de árbol. ¿En que momento Kakashi había desaparecido?

—¿Tienen algo que decirme niños?

El grupo de niños dio un respingo, asustados. Su objetivo, Hatake Kakashi estaba justo detrás de ellos observándolos detenidamente

—¿Cuándo….?—Sarada no pudo terminar su frase, sorprendida por tal velocidad

—¡Argh! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Yo te quitaré la maldita máscara-ttebasa!

Uzumaki Bolt se puso en pose de lucha e invoco a tres clones con su kage bunshin no jutsu, Kakashi sonrió complacido y esquivo el ataque de cuatro pequeños ninja hiperactivos. Sarada aprovecho la oportunidad y dio un gran salto para ganar tiempo y poder utilizar el Chidori que había aprendido recientemente, gracias a que había podido entrenar unos dias con su padre antes de que emprendiera un viaje nuevo.

El antiguo Hokage no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como la niña utilizaba aquella técnica, que él mismo había enseñado a su padre Sasuke. Esos niños estaban llenos de sorpresas.

Luego de un rato de ataques sin resultados, Bolt y Sarada cayeron rendidos al suelo y frustrados. Himawari los observaba preocupada y con lentitud se acercó hasta el antiguo sensei de su adorado papá.

—Kakashi-san…—la niña lo observó algo tímida jugando con sus dedos, gesto que a Kakashi le recordó a Hinata—Simplemente queríamos ver que hay debajo de su máscara…¿N-Nos podría mostrar?

El mencionado sonrió recordando aquel día en que sus alumnos habían intentado hacer lo mismo… que tiempos aquellos.

—Así que era eso…—el hombre de cabello gris se rascó la barbilla—De acuerdo—aceptó sonriéndole a la niña.

—¿¡Eh?!—Exclamaron Bolt y Sarada olvidando su derrota y levantándose del suelo, acercándose al ninja—"¿_así de fácil era?_"

Los tres pequeños miraban ansiosamente y con brillo de expectación en sus ojos como Kakashi comenzaba a quitarse la máscara. Pronto las imágenes del ninja con dientes enormes, labios gruesos, e incluso sin dentadura cruzaron sus mentes.

—Debajo de la máscara hay….

—¿Hay?—preguntaron los tres tragando pesado, al fin se revelaría el misterio

—Otra máscara—dijo Kakashi sonriente

Los niños cayeron al suelo sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, quedaron rápidamente fuera de juego. Kakashi rió.

—¡Pero que demonios-ttebasa!

El grito de Bolt Uzumaki se escucho en toda la aldea.

Y así nunca nadie supo, ni sabrá como es el rostro de Hatake Kakashi.

_Continuaría siendo un misterio por los siglos de los siglos._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les parecio? Dejen sus comentarios!<br>_

_PD: ya quiero ver The Last!_

_Ja ne~~_


End file.
